Carla's New York Adventure
by RioBluFan
Summary: Blu and the family decide to go to Minnesota for a short holiday. But things go wrong when Carla accidentally ends up in the Big Apple. Along the way, Carla meets Andre, a streetwise blue macaw, who will show Carla the ways of the city. But someone is after Carla and Blu and his family must find her before time runs out. (Sorry, I don't know how to do the chapters on Fanfiction!)


Rio - Carla's New York Adventure

Chapter 1 - Home 'Tweet' Home

Blu: (Wakes up and walks out of his hollow) Ah! What a beautiful day. (Jewel walks on over to him)

Jewel: Morning Sleepyhead!

Blu: Hey Jewel. (short hug)

*Carla, Tiago and Bia wake up and walk on over to their parents*

Bia: Hey Mom! Hey Dad!

Jewel: Hey sweetie! Morning Carla, Hello Tiago!

Blu: (smiles) Morning Kids

Bia: Morning Daddy.

Carla: (yawns) I'm bored.

Blu: Well, I'll go and get some breakfast and then we'll decide what we are going to do today.

Jewel: Sounds good Blu.

Blu: What do you want for breakfast guys?

Tiago: Pancakes please!

Jewel: *looks at Blu in anger*

Blu: Oh I forgot. I still haven't been able to make the kids forget about 'Pancakes'. Tiago, we're birds now. NOT humans, OK? Sorry Jewel.

Jewel: *chuckles*

Tiago: OK, can I have a mango?

Bia: Me too Dad!

Blu: You want anything Carla?

Carla: (slightly rude) I'm fine Dad. *flies off*

Blu: You sure?

Carla: I said I'm fine Dad!

Blu: *shrugs* OK. You want anything Jewel? A Brazil Nut perhaps?

Jewel: *chuckles* Awww, thanks Blu.

Blu: I'll try not to start a war again!

Eduardo: *flies over to hollow* Top of the morning Jewel! Morning Blu!

Blu: Morning Eduardo!

Jewel: Morning Daddy!

Tiago/Bia/Carla: Morning Pop-pop!

Eduardo: Hey kids! My how you've grown!

Tiago: Yeah! I'm 7 now!

Bia: 7 and a half to be exact!

Eduardo: *chuckles* and Carla! Wow, you have grown to be so beautiful, just like your mother.

Carla: *slightly rudly* Yeah, um, thanks Pop-pop.

Eduardo: What's with her?

Jewel: Huh, (sighs) teenagers! Always in a mood.

Blu: OK. I'll go and get breakfast. See you later Eduardo. *flies off to get breakfast*

*meanwhile, Nico, Pedro and Rafael are looking for more talent for their new talent show. Eva is singing 'Let It Go' out of tune!*

Pedro: OK, Seriously! STOP! STOP! WHO LET THIS BAD SINGER INTO THIS COMPETITION!?

Rafael: … Uh.

Pedro: Forget it Rafi. Eva, here's the deal: YOU CAN'T SING AT ALL!

Eva: …

Rafael: Uh guys…

Eva: *Gets more angry*

Nico: Uh, Pedro…

Pedro: Man, you need a HUGE overdose of autotune man! YOU ARE DREADFUL!

Eva: *shouting at Pedro in Portuguese, Pedro looks on in horror*

Rafael: Woah, Woah! Eva! Watch your language there!

Eva: Sorry sweetie, but I have a judge to talk to here.

Rafael: Uh, I'm a judge as well. And I say that we give Eva a chance.

Pedro: WHAT?!

Nico: … uh OK, I guess so.

Eva: Thanks Rafi and Nico. *flies off while looking at Pedro severely* Don't get any ideas 'Mr. Guetto Blaster'!

Pedro: OK…

Nico: You guys know that I agree with Pedro, right?

Rafael: You what?!

Nico: Um…

*Before Nico and Rafael start an argument, they hear a rustle in the bushes*

Pedro: What was that?

Nico: I don't know.

Rafael: Someone should go and look… *Pedro and Nico look away awkwardly* OK, I'll go. *goes to investigate* Hello? Anyone there? *Rafael goes through the bushes to find Tiago and Bia chasing each other*

Bia: Tag your it!

Tiago: Oh! Come on!

Rafael: Woah kids, hold your horses! Where are your parents?

Bia: Daddy went to get breakfast and Mom's back at home.

Rafael: Oh, OK.

Tiago: Hey Nico! Hey Pedro!

Pedro: Hey T-bird! How's it goin'?

Tiago: Pretty good! We just wanted to see if you were doing a party or something. But Bia had the idea of playing tag.

Bia: Technically, It was his idea. *shoving Tiago*

Rafael: (chuckles) Wait, where's Carla? I thought she would be helping out with the show?

Bia: She's listening to her music in her room, sulking again.

Chapter 2 - Bored, again.

*Carla is listening to her iPhone in her room*

Blu: *flies back to hollow with breakfast* Hi sweetie! I've got breakfast.

Jewel: Hey Blu *kisses Blu on the cheek* Carla! Breakfast!

Blu: Hey, where's Tiago and Bia?

Jewel: They went to see Nico and Pedro.

Blu: Ah. OK. Oh by the way, I just thought of something. Maybe we could go and visit Linda and Tulio today. It's about time we went back to Rio.

Jewel: Yeah! That sounds like a great idea Blu!

Blu: I'll go and fetch the kids. *flies off*

Jewel: Carla! Breakfast! Come on! NOW!

Carla: *angrily* All right Mom!

Jewel: (sighs) Carla Gunderson, don't you dare raise your voice at me.

Carla: (rolls her eyes) Whatever.

Jewel: Come on Carla, it's a beautiful day, everyone is having a great time and we're going to visit Linda and Tulio today. I don't understand what the problem is.

Carla: I don't know Mom. I… I just feel like I'm missing something. I mean, look Mom. Everyday, it's the same thing: We wake up, we visit Eduardo, We visit our friends, End of story! We go to the same places everyday Mom! I just want to do something different. I want some excitement. I'm bored.

Jewel: I see Carla. But we're going to see Linda and Tulio over in Rio today. Besides, we haven't been to Rio in months!

Carla: I see.

Jewel: Besides, we'll go and see the carnival and the other places there. It'll be fun!

Carla: OK.

*Blu, Bia and Tiago arrive*

Blu: I'm Back!

Jewel: Hey Blu!

Tiago: Whoo Hoo! Breakfast! *digs in to his mango, a bit of it falls onto Blu's beak*

Blu: Oh! Tiago! *sighs*

Jewel: I'll get it! *kisses Blu*

Carla: Oh Mom! Eewww. (grossed out)

Jewel: Oh, sorry sweetie, I guess I got carried away.

Blu: Jewel, you missed a spot. *pointing to his beak*

Jewel: I already did that part Blu

Blu: (chuckles) I love you Jewel

Jewel: I love you too Blu

Carla: And I would love you 'lovebirds' to kiss somewhere else, Instead of in front of us! I almost gagged on my mango!

Jewel: Carla, Me and Blu are married. We will never stop loving each other.

Blu: That's what I love about you Jewel.

Jewel: That's so sweet Blu.

Carla: Uh! I think I'm going to throw up.

Tiago: Ah man! That's sick!

Carla: … Really Tiago?

Chapter 3 - Visiting Linda and Tulio

*Blu, Jewel and the kids, set off for Rio to meet Linda and Tulio who were in the aviary*

Blu: Here we are kids, Rio de Janeiro.

Jewel: This is where you were born kids.

Carla: Did you really have to bring that up?

Jewel: Sorry, Carla. We're not trying to embarrass you.

Carla: OK, Mom. Sorry.

*they fly in, Linda notices them*

Linda: Hey Blu! Hey Jewel! WOW! What a nice surprise! Tulio! Blu and Jewel and the family are here!

Tulio: Hello Blu! *mimics parrot sounds*

Blu: I still don't understand what he's saying.

Linda: It's amazing how you can communicate with them Tulio.

Blu: (grabs a pen and paper and writes a note for Tulio: TULIO! I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU WHEN YOU MAKE PARROT SOUNDS).

Tulio: … Oh, uh… I thought I… Hmmm. I might need more practice. *walks off*

Jewel: Blu! I didn't know you could write!

Blu: Heh! Linda taught me when she raised me. I can teach you if you want.

Jewel: No, thanks Blu. It's going to be so complicated for me.

Carla: Mom, do we really have to be here with this… doctor? *Tulio practicing bird sounds*

Jewel: Carla, honey, He took care of us. He's Linda's husband. He's loyal and also a bit strange. But I still trust him. He's still our friend. He took care of me when I broke my wing.

Carla: *rolls her eyes*. Whatever!

Linda: Blu! I bought hot chocolate!

Blu: *squawks in excitement, flaps towards Linda* Come on kids, you gotta try this!

Jewel: What's this Blu?

Blu: It's called hot chocolate. It's a type of drink. Go ahead, try some.

Jewel: *drinks some* Wow, that is amazing. It tastes so good! How did they make this?

Blu: It's a VERY long process, but it started as a little 'cocoa' bean that grows in the jungle.

Jewel: It grows in the amazon? Wow.

Blu: Hey Kids! Come and get your hot chocolate!

Tiago: Whoo Hoo! *jumps into cup, hot chocolate goes everywhere, even on Blu!*

Blu: Oh man! TIAGO!

Tiago: Sorry Dad!

Carla: I don't want any Dad.

Jewel: Carla, come on. It's good.

Carla: I don't want to. I'm just going to listen to my music ok?

Blu: Carla, this is a family trip. Remember? No Music when we visit friends on Family trips.

Carla: Fine!

Jewel: Besides Carla, we need to talk.

Carla: What? What is it?

Blu: When are you ever going to leave your iPhone alone for once in your life? That's all you do.

Carla: Yeah, but Dad…

Jewel: And you're being very rude to us and your siblings.

Carla: Mom, Dad! Please can you just listen…

Blu: Carla, just enjoy being with your family. When you grow up, you're going to think back to when you were with your family and you were on your iPhone the whole time.

Carla: It's because I feel like I'm missing something! I need some excitement. I need to find some new friends. I need a new life Dad! Mom, Dad, I… I just want to go on an adventure somewhere.

Blu: That explains everything. *overhears Linda talking about their plans to go to Minnesota for a quick holiday* That's it! Guys, I've got an idea.

*few minutes later*

Blu: OK Guys, I've got news: we are all going to Minnesota in two days time. *awkwardly* Yaay!

Jewel: Really?

Blu: I thought we needed a holiday to lighten up after all the repetitive routines here.

Jewel: Your right Blu.

Tiago: I can't wait!

Bia: Me neither!

Jewel: Oh Blu! This is going to be so much fun! *hugs Blu*

Chapter 4 - Denial…

*later*

Carla: This is going to be boring!

Blu: Carla, you wanted an adventure, You wanted to explore. Well now you can! Minnesota is going to be a great place for our holiday.

Carla: Yeah, except all they got there is snow and bookstores!

Blu: Carla, Minnesota is not just famous for snow and bookstores. It is a brilliant place. We will have a great time there. We'll meet some old friends of ours and such.

Carla: And then what? We'll read some books as well? As long as I have my music.

Blu: Carla, you are leaving your iPhone back in Rio.

Carla: What?

Blu: This is a family trip. I don't want you focusing on your iPhone more than on your family.

Carla: But Dad! This is going to be lame! It's just going to be a week of reading books and nothing else!

Blu: *getting more serious* Carla. We will go and visit other places in Minnesota. They do have a few Apple Stores there.

Carla: Did you just bring that up because I have an iPhone that I can't take with me?!

Blu: Carla, I'm just saying. We will have a great time.

Carla: Yeah, sure. But I'm not going.

Blu: Carla, if you don't come with us, your grounded.

Carla: Yeah, and how many times have you done that? THAT NEVER AFFECTED ME DAD!

Blu: Carla, we are a family. We stick together.

Carla: (explodes in anger) MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS FAMILY ANYMORE!

Blu: … Like it or not young lady: You ARE a part of this family. And I will not let my daughter become an arrogant young woman, you hear me?!

Carla: … I hate you.

Blu: OK. I'll go tell your mother about what you just said. And I will confiscate your phone.

Carla: Yeah, like I care! *flies off in anger!*

Chapter 5 - Separation

*Later, Jewel decided to have a chat with Carla to calm her down*

Jewel: Carla… Are you ok?

Carla: Leave me alone.

Jewel: I heard about what happened with you and your father and I am not happy.

Carla: I know. That whiney bird had to grass me up didn't he?!

Jewel: What did you just say about your father, young lady?!

Carla: I DON'T WANT TO GO ON THIS SO CALLED 'HOLIDAY' IN A PLACE AS BORING AS MINNESOTA!

Jewel: Carla, quiet! Blu is being very generous by letting us all go on a well earned break and you know it. Besides, Nico and Pedro and Rafael are going as well.

Carla: *slightly interested* Really? OK. I guess I'll go. But this isn't for Dad. This is just for my friends. *flies off to meet Nico and the others*

Jewel: (sighs) Teenagers!

*At Airport*

Blu: Well, Well, Well. Look who finally decided to come.

Carla: *Just ignores Blu and looks at him rudly*

Blu: What's wrong with her? What happened Jewel?

Jewel: She's only going since Nico and Pedro and Rafael are going.

Blu: *mockingly* Of Course!

Nico: Hey birds! Nico, Pedro and Rafi is in the house!

Jewel: Hey!

Blu: Hey Nico! What's up guys?

Rafael: I can't wait to get this trip started!

Blu: Guys, This is going to be the best family outing ever!

Jewel: Yeah, and besides, we'll learn more about your childhood. You did say that you had some pictures there when you were a chick Blu.

Blu: *slightly embarresed* Um… Yeah. I didn't want you to say that out loud Jewel.

Bia: This is going to be so much fun!

Tiago: Let's go guys!

Carla: *boredly* Yeah, OK. *looks at Blu*

Blu: *Walks on over to Carla* Carla, I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier on today.

Carla: Yeah. I'm sorry for being rude Dad.

Blu: Carla, you do know that you're going to need a phone when you're exploring so we know where you are.

Carla: But you left it back in that hotel in Rio as a punishment.

Blu: *takes Carla's iPhone out of his fannypack* You mean, this phone?

Carla: Dad? Really?

Blu: I know. *chuckles* I'm letting you have it. But no music OK?

Carla: *roll her eyes* OK. Thanks Dad! *hugs Blu* Sorry for saying that I hate you.

Blu: That's OK Carla.

*Blu and the others set off through the crowded airport. When they arrived to the planes, Carla lost her way and flew into a plane cargo deck. Blu and the rest went on the plane that was heading for Minnesota. Carla was heading for somewhere else and she didn't know this.*

Carla: Guys? Guys?! … Hmmm. They might be in the main deck. Oh Well. *Carla gets her phone out of her handbag and texts Blu to let him know that he was on the plane with them*

Blu: *Gets text* Thank Goodness, I thought we'd left her behind!

Jewel: Yeah.

Blu: But I do have a feeling that we forgot someone.

Luiz: *Barking at the plane talking off* Hey Birds! You forgot me! OK, That's it. I can't take it anymore! WHY DO THEY KEEP LEAVING WITHOUT ME?!

*later*

Carla: *hears people hustling and bustling which can mean one thing: The plane has landed* OK, We're here. *flies out of the cargo deck and into the airport* OK, Now to wait for the others.

*few minutes later*

Carla: OK, What's keeping them? *flies over to the nearest window and is horrified at the sight* This isn't Minnesota. Dad said that there would be snow. OK, I know that Minnesota isn't all covered in snow. But seriously, something is not right. *flies over to a sign and is horrified* I'm in New York… My Family is in Minnesota, and I'm in New York… MY FAMILY IS IN MINNESOTA AND I AM IN NEW YORK! *faints in shock*

*Back to Blu and the others*

Blu: *at the baggage area* OK, This one's mine. This one's yours Jewel. *hands over a small bag to Jewel* OK This one is Carla's. *passes box to Jewel to pass to the others*

Jewel: This is Carla's *passes box to Tiago*

Tiago: This is Carla's. *passes box to Bia*

Bia: This is Carla's *passes box to Nico*

Nico: This is Carla's *passes box to Pedro*

Pedro: This is Carla's *passes box to Rafael*

Rafael: This is Carla's… *Carla isn't there* Carla's not here! *Passes box back to Pedro*

Pedro: Carla's not here! *Passes box back to Nico*

Nico: Carla's not here! *Passes box back to Bia*

Bia: Carla's not here! *Passes box back to Tiago*

Tiago: Carla's not here! *Passes box back to Jewel*

Jewel: Carla's not here! *Passes box back to Blu* Wait what?!

Blu: Carla's not here? *looks at the others and notices Carla's not there* Oh come on now. *laughs* Carla's not here! *continues to laugh* *stops laughing* Carla's not here? *the others nod their heads* … CARLA! *faints*

Chapter 6 - Carla's lost… Duh!

Carla: *wakes up from passing out* Oh No! I'm in New York! How did this happen?! *pacing up and down* What can I do? Mom and Dad are going to kill me! *Thinks* That's it! *She texts Blu to let him know what happens and hopes that Blu will take it well.* Well, This could be a lot of fun, exploring New York. I'll go and check it out!

*Meanwhile in Minnesota*

Blu: *receives text from Carla and reads it out loud* "Hey Dad. I know you will be angry or worried right now, but I am not in Minnesota as you might of noticed. I'm in New York". Carla's in New York?! But, How?!

Jewel: How are we going to find Carla in a city as big as New York City? It's Impossible.

Blu: (groans and faints)

Jewel: Oh Not again! Blu wake up! … (groans) Guys, we've got to find Carla.

Pedro: What? Are you crazy?!

Jewel: Yes! I am that crazy! We need to find her. She's alone there. There's no one to protect her from danger!

Blu: (Wakes up) I'll go and tell Linda the news.

Jewel: OK Blu. (turns to Nico and Pedro and Rafael) My Daughter's in danger

Nico: You're right Jewel. We need to come up with a plan.

Rafael: And Fast!

Jewel: She's probably all alone, cold, confused… Poor Carla.

*Back with Carla in 'Paradise'*

Carla: THIS IS AMAZING! *flying around central park.* Whoo Hoo! Best Holiday Ever!

*Carla then gets out her iPhone out of her handbag and starts taking pictures of the sights in Central park and then takes a few selfies. Afterwards, she decides to get a map of the city so she can navigate where to go next.*

Carla: OK. Where next? *Holds map in front of her while walking and doesn't notice that she walking right into something*

Bird (Andre): Ow! (Andre is another blue macaw who lives in New York. He's about Carla's age.)

Carla: Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't know you were there. *puts map down and sees the bird*

Andre: Oh, that's all right. You new here?

Carla: Yeah, how'd you guess?

Andre: Well, why else would they make those maps for tourist?

Carla: *chuckles* OK, You got me! I'm a tourist.

Andre: Oh that's OK. I can show you around. I know this city like the back of my hand…. uh wing! (chuckles awkwardly) OK, I'm not good with the jokes. I'm Andre by the way.

Carla: My names Carla.

Andre: Carla. I like that name. All right Carla, you ready for your first day in the 'Big Apple'?

Carla: Bring it on! *follows Andre*

Andre: So what brings you here?

Carla: Oh, I came here by accident. I was meant to take a plane from Rio to Minnesota with my family. But we got separated and, well: Here I am! *chuckles*

Andre: *chuckles* Well, You're gonna love it here! Next stop: Times Square!

Chapter 7 - The Plan

Blu: OK, I told Linda and Tulio the news. *sees them discussing over what has happened*. I think they took it well.

Nico: So Blu? What's the plan?

Blu: The plan… Uh… The plan is… to uh… Well… The plan is to go to New York and uh… Find Carla.

Pedro: *mockingly* Great Plan, Genious!

Jewel: That's more of a goal than a plan Blu.

Blu: Right, uh… OK. I don't know. I got nothin'. We don't know if she's been kidnapped or hurt or anything. She could be in great danger.

Jewel: Plus, how will we find her in a city so big?

Rafael: We might need to split up and search the city ourselves.

Blu: Yeah, also, Linda and Tulio will be helping us too.

Jewel: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Blu: Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait… Wait! How are we going to travel there? It's miles away! It's not like were gonna go on another plane journey again!

Linda: Guys! I just got us tickets for the plane heading to New York! Let's go and find Carla! Whoo Hoo! Road Trip!

Blu: *facepalm* You've got to be kidding me!

*meanwhile in New York, Andre is giving Carla a tour of Central Park*

Andre: And that's the Natural History Museum. They filmed the 'Night of the Museum' films there.

Carla: Really? Do the artefacts come alive at night?

Andre: Huh! I wished! That's only in movies! *chuckles* But they do have the exhibits that appeared in the film in there. Even the dinosaur!

Carla: *chuckles* Wow. Hey what's this?

Andre: Oh! This is the Central Park Zoo… There's not much to talk about here. It's just a zoo.

Carla: Oh. It's just a normal zoo?

Andre: Yep…

Carla: *notices the Empire State Building in the distance* Hey! What's that?

Andre: Ah! That is the Empire State Building. Magnificent isn't it!

Carla: It's so huge!

Andre: And the view at the top is just amazing. Come On! I'll show ya! *flies to the top*

Carla: OK!

*they land on top of the building*

Carla: Wow! It's so beautiful! What a wonderful view!

Andre: Yeah. Sometimes when I feel depressed or sad, I would just come up here an admire the city and forget about my problems and worries. Me and my father used to do this all the time. It sure is stunning.

Carla: Yeah.

Andre: Let's go and explore some more!

Carla: OK *follows Andre*

*flies on over to the 9/11 Memorial*

Carla: Hey? What's this?

Andre: Oh, this is the memorial for the 'Twin Towers'. In 2001, 9th of September, a plane crashed into one of the towers and another plane crashed into the other causing both towers to be destroyed. Millions of people died that day. That's why they have this memorial, for people to remember those who lost their lives on that darkest day.

Carla: That must of been scary.

Andre: Yeah, it was.

*they take time to remember those who have died in 9/11. Afterwards they go to a local candy store*

Carla: Why are we here? It's just a normal candy shop.

Andre: Carla, this isn't just an everyday candy store. This is my home. Come on I'll show ya. *Andre and Carla sneak into the house and through a crack in the wall and into a 'spare room'. Here we are. Home Sweet Home! Or should I say: Home 'Tweet' Home! *chuckles*

Carla: You live here? *coughs* This place is a mess!

Andre: Yeah. I know. It's not what you call 'The Ritz'. But it's home.

Carla: *Looks outside* Wow, what a beautiful sunset. It's getting late. I better go, nice meeting you Andre!

Andre: But where will you go? Your family is back in Minnesota.

Carla: Oh, Yeah I forgot about that… I don't know.

Andre: You can sleep here for the night.

Carla: No, it's fine. I'll find somewhere else to sleep.

Andre: Carla, its ok! My home is your home! It's no trouble!

Carla: Thanks Andre!

Andre: No Problem. Good Night Carla.

Carla: Good Night Andre. *looks out of the window, thinking about her worried family* Good Night Mom and Dad.

*they settle in for the night*

*back to Blu and jewel in the plane*

Blu: *looking out of the window* Good Night Carla. *looks at Jewel, who is resting against his chest* Good Night Jewel. *they snuggle up for the night*

Chapter 8 - Meet The Villain

Andre: *yawns* Morning Carla!

Carla: Morning Andre! *yawns* What a beautiful morning!

Andre: Yeah. Come on 'sleeping beauty'! Let's go and get some breakfast!

Carla: *blushes a bit* Ok.

*they go and get breakfast*

Andre: So, What do you want for breakfast?

Carla: I might go for a mango.

Andre: Mangos? Man! That's a pretty tall order. We don't grow them here.

Carla: Oh…

Andre: But they do have them in grocery stores. I could go and get one.

Carla: But how are you going to get it?

Andre: Well, birds don't use money… so…

Carla: You steal it!?

Andre: I know. I don't like doing it. But it's how I survive here. I'm a wild bird. Sometimes I just eat berries off plants growing in Central Park. I guess we could do that.

Carla: That would be better. *chuckles*

Andre: OK then!

*after breakfast*

Andre: OK. Breakfast sorted.

Carla: Yep… *burps* … Sorry!

Andre: Oh that's ok! So what do you want to do now?

Carla: I don't know. We've been around the city. We've seen the sights. I mean, is there anything else to do here? *gets out iPhone. Apple logo is clearly visible. Andre has an idea*

Andre: There is actually. Follow me! You're gonna love this.

*Meanwhile in New York Airport*

Blu: OK. Where here!

Nico: Oh man! The Big Apple! We're finally here!

Pedro: This is gonna be popping! Pop, Pop, Pop, Pop, Pop! You know what pop is backwards? It's…

Nico: Pop?

Pedro: … yes.

Blu: OK Guys. We are not here for sightseeing. Pedro! Pay attention! *Pedro stops looking at the Statue of Liberty* We are on a rescue mission all right?

Jewel: Blu's right. We must keep focused, right guys?

*Nico, Pedro and Rafael agree*

Blu: OK. Let's go!

*Back to Carla and Andre*

Andre: So Carla, I noticed that you liked Apple Products.

Carla: Oh, Yeah. I love my iPhone!

Andre: Well your gonna love this! *shows her the Apple Store in the Time Square*

Carla: *gasps*

Andre: Impressed?

Carla: This is even bigger than the one in Rio!

Andre: Yeah. I've been here MANY times.

Carla: Wow.

Andre: Here, you actually get to use the products and try them yourselves.

Carla: *gasps* No Way!

Andre: Yeah. It's really impressive!

Carla: What are we waiting for?! Let's go! *grabs Andre's wing and flies into the Apple Store*

Andre: WOAH!

*Carla and Andre try out many products there in the Apple Store. She even messes around with 'Photo Booth' on the iMacs with Andre. They then played Angry Birds on the iPads. After messing around with the stuff in the store they decided had enough time in the store and decided to go somewhere else. They then went to 'Toys R Us' and Carla was astonished by one of the stalls…*

Carla: Wait a minute… Rio plushes? Isn't that Dad? Hang on… That's me! What's going on here?

Andre: Wait, they made plushes of your family?!

Carla: Yeah… That is weird… Oh Well. They look cute anyway.

*They then notice something else*

Carla: 'Rio' the Movie? 'Rio 2'? They have movies about us?!

Andre: Wow, you guys must be very famous back in Rio.

Carla: We didn't even know these things existed!

Andre: Yeah… Weird…

Carla: Oh Well. They might be 'rip offs'! Oh Well! *Note from 'RioBluFan': I'M NOT TAKING THE MIC OUT OF THE FILMS! I LOVE THEM!*

*Later On*

Carla: That was so much fun! That was great!

Andre: I know right? *laughs*

Carla: *sighs* So what do you wanna do now?

Andre: I don't know. What do they do in Rio for fun?

Carla: They have Carnivals, Parties, Clubs…

Andre: Clubs? Parties? My friends have one. I bet they're doing it now.

Carla: Really? Well then let's go!

Andre: Ok then!

*A 'Mysterious' Bird watches them from a distance*

Mysterious Bird (Henchmen): Zoe and Master will not be pleased. *flies off to Zoe* It's them!

Zoe: (An Eagle) Who?

Henchmen: Carla, and Andre is with her too.

Zoe: *groans angrily* Andre! *grits teeth if she had any* They must be found.

Henchmen: Shall I take care of this situation sir? … I mean madam! I'm sorry! *Zoe slaps henchmen in the face*

Zoe: No. I will deal with this myself. My master has chosen me for this job, and I will help him get his revenge.

Henchmen: I understand madam.

Zoe: That's more like it! Now Leave! I must report to my master at once. *flies off to meet her master*

Master Bird (name will be revealed later): What is your report, Zoe?

Zoe: Carla has arrived sir and my ex boyfriend Andre is with her. He's a blue macaw too.

Master Bird: I see. Bring them to me. I will deal with them by myself. Carla doesn't belong here, so I know that her parents are here to find her. It will be the perfect bait to capture those macaws. Don't worry pretty birds, I will have my revenge! *laughs evilly*. *Gabi laughs evilly* Shut up Gabi!

Gabi: OK, Love ya!

*Back to club*

Andre: Here we are! *shows Carla a club full of birds and there's party music playing* Some party huh!

Carla: This is one of the coolest places I have ever seen! This is amazing!

Andre: Huh! I know. *goes up to the microphone* Hey what's up everyone?! *crowd cheers* OK We've got a great song for you tonight! And we've got a newcomer here all the way from Rio De Janeiro! *spotlight lands on Carla*. Come on folks, let's make Carla feel welcome! *song plays* This song is for all you lovers out there!

*John Martin's 'Anywhere for You' plays and Andre starts to sing it*

Andre: *singing*

We can rewrite the story  
Tonight we're forever young  
Tonight we're forever young  
Through the pain and the heart ache  
There's still love for everyone  
There's still love for everyone  
Hey would you believe me if I said

We are here for a reason  
Now this is our life  
This is what counts  
This is for us

I would go anywhere for you  
I would go anywhere for you yeah  
I would go anywhere for you yeah 

Heaven knows you're a dreamer  
Don't hide it from anyone  
Don't hide it from anyone  
Ever doubt what you're made of

There's a hero in everyone  
There's a hero in everyone 

Hey would you believe me if I said

We are here for a reason  
Now this is our life  
This is what counts  
This is for us

I would go anywhere for you  
I would go anywhere for you yeah  
I would go anywhere for you yeah 

*Andre invites Carla to join him for a dance during the 'dance interval'*

I would go anywhere for you yeah

Hold on tonight  
For us I would go anywhere for you yeah  
I would go anywhere for you yeah

*At the end of the song, Carla and Andre look into each other's eyes and are about to kiss. They get closer, and closer until…*

Zoe: Hey! SHUP UP! STOP! QUIIIIIIIEEEEEEET! *'Music stops*

Andre: Hey, what is this? Zoe?! Why are you here? And Who invited you to interrupt our party?!

Zoe: That's none of your concern, Andre. You two are coming with me… NOW! *The other birds fly off in fear*. Ahem! I said for you to come with me! ARE YOU DEAF?!

Carla: OK. We get it Mrs 'Big Beak'. We're coming!

Zoe: That's more like it. Oh, and by the way… *puts her claws up against Carla's face, Carla gasps* And the name is Zoe.

Carla: What do you want with us anyway?

Zoe: Your parents are mortal enemies to my master. He has wanted revenge on them ever since his tragic accident. *chuckles evilly* And when they arrive here, *grabs a nearby coke can and squeezes it as it is crushed within her claws*, the end!

Carla: *gasps* They're not coming. They're in Minnesota.

Zoe: Oh? And What are you doing here then? They must be looking for you. Hmm? Well, this will be exciting news for my master… Well, what are you waiting for?! MOVE!

Chapter 9 - Birdnapped

Blu: OK, We've searched everywhere from Central Park to Time Square. And We still can't find her.

Jewel: It's OK Blu. We'll keep looking.

Rafael: Hey Guys! Look! *flies on over to 'Toy's R Us'. She must of come here

Blu: What? Seriously?

Jewel: We might as well have a look.

Blu: OK.

*They find the Rio Plushes and they are as baffled as Carla was*

Blu: Wait! That's me!

Jewel: And Me!

Nico: Hey! How come they haven't got one for us?!

Pedro: That is messed up!

Tiago: Man! They did ones for us?! That's awesome!

Bia: They even did one of Carla. *remembers that she's still missing*

Jewel: It's OK Bia. We'll find her.

Blu: OK, They even made movies about us?

Jewel: Yeah… That looks just like me!

Bia: And Me!

Nico: Woah! Blu, you look really creepy in that DVD cover man!

Blu: Yeah. *shudders in fear* OK Enough moping and doping! Let's go and find my Daughter.

*Meanwhile outside an old abandoned warehouse*

Carla: *secretly texting Blu that she has been held hostage*

Zoe: *Notices the phone and grabs it*

Carla: HEY!

Zoe: Oh? This is your's? *sarcastically* I'm Sorry! *looks at text message, she has sent it all ready. Zoe realised that she has accidentally pressed the 'sent' button. She then smiles evilly.* You actually think that your parents will find you in time? *slams the phone against the ground and it smashes the screen*

Carla: *gasps*

Zoe: Yeah, they will. And when they come, they won't know what's hit then!. *throws the phone into the road and a car runs over it, crushing the phone to a pulp*.

Carla: *starts to cry* YOU FEIND!

Zoe: OK, Enough with the tears, let's go! Move it!

*Meanwhile, with Blu*

Blu: *gets text and reads it out loud* Dad, I need your help! Me and my new friend are being held hostage for a bird who wants to capture you. YOU GOTTA HELP ME! We're at 12th Avenue at the old…

Jewel: Old what?

Blu: I don't know. The text ended there.

Nico: She's in trouble?

Pedro: The person want's to capture you Blu?!

Jewel: And who's this new friend of hers?

Blu: I don't know. But we've gotta find her. *texts to Carla: We are on our way! Don't panic!*

*Back to Carla and Andre*

Zoe: Master, they're here.

Nigel: *in darkness* Finally. Good work Zoe. Hello Carla.

Carla: Who are you? What do you want with me and how do you know my name?

Nigel: Tsk, tsk! Why so many questions Carla? *shows himself*

Carla: *Gasps* NIGEL?!

Andre: Wait, who?

Carla: Nigel was known very well for his roles in famous Brazilian movies. But after being replaced he wanted to take his anger out on other birds and his goal was to torture other birds too. He captured my parents for a smuggling group when they first met. But then my Dad kicked his butt and almost killed him by accident! And then he tried to get my Dad again but he was sent back to Rio.

Nigel: Oh Stop it Carla. I don't need that story to be told over and over again. I was rescued by Zoe here, in Rio while I was caged up with this 'frog'.

Gabi: Hi!

Nigel: Me and Zoe, AND Gabi moved here, so they will never find us. Then I heard that you were in the big city. And I knew that if you were here, then your father is not far behind.

Carla: He's not here. He's in Minnesota.

Nigel: Oh? I won't find him! He'll find you.

Zoe: She was texting to him to ask him to help her. It was a good thing pressed that send button. I did get rid of that phone after.

Nigel: Yes, well done Zoe. Now Blu will know where we are. And I will get my revenge on him! *evil laugh*

Gabi: *evil laugh*

Nigel: OH SHUT UP GABI! IT ONLY WORKS WHEN I DO IT!

Gabi: OK… I love ya!

Nigel: Zoe, Scout the skies. See if our feathered friends are near. Guard, watch our guests and make them feel comfortable here, if you know what I mean!

Henchmen: Hey! I have a name! It's Max!

Zoe: Whatever! *flies off*

Nigel: Now, if you'll excuse me, I need some time alone. *walks off*

*It is now night time and Carla and Andre decide wait and see what happened*

Chapter 10 - 'Escape' and Blu's 'Disaster'

*Blu and the rest of the group are flying towards 12th Avenue*

Blu: Carla hasn't answered my text yet *looking at his phone*. Something must of happened.

Pedro: Blu! Down there! *notices Carla's crushed phone on the road below*

*The clan drops down to the road*

Blu: It's Carla's alright. It's busted!

Jewel: Oh No… Who could of done this?

Nico: Someone who wants you dead Blu. You said so when you read Carla's text.

Blu: I know. But who? Who?

Jewel: *notices car coming there way* We better keep off the road guys

Blu: OK.

*all fly off the road and enter 12th Avenue*

Blu: We might as well rest here for the night.

Jewel: Good Idea Blu. We can continue the search tomorrow.

Blu: OK.

*Jewel goes to sing the kids her signature lullaby and then the 'lovebirds' settle in for the night*

Blu: Good Night Jewel.

Jewel: Good Night Blu.

Blu: … Good Night Carla…

*Meanwhile, in the warehouse*

*Max is sleeping on the Job, Carla and Andre are in a cage*

Carla: *Opens cage lock with her talon and notices Max sleeping* Pst! Pst! Hey Andre!

Andre: *wakes up quickly* What?! What is it?

Carla: *points to Max, who is sleeping*

Andre: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Carla: I'm sure am. *goes to pick up Max.*

Andre: Uh.. Carla? What are you doing?

Carla: *puts 'sleeping' Max in the cage that they were in and locks it*.

Andre: OK, I wasn't thinking about that at all. But… Let's just get outta here!

*They fly out of the warehouse's back door, not noticing that Carla's family is there, sleeping near one of the houses*

*The Next Day, in the warehouse*

Zoe: Nigel! I couldn't see any Blue Macaws anywhere.

Nigel: OK, Good try Zoe, we might as well and see if our friends are comfortable.

Zoe: Good Idea Nigel.

*they fly back to the warehouse*

Nigel: *notices Max in cage* Max?! What happened?! WAKE UP YOU FOOL!

Max: Ah! Uh! What?! What is it?

Nigel: Carla and Andre! Where are they you idiot!?

Max: I don't know!

Nigel: You nitwit! *throws the cage into the middle of the room and it opens with Max falling out* I gave you a simple job. Watch Carla and Andre and make sure they don't escape. HOW COULD YOU LOSE THEM?! Were you sleeping on the job again?!

Max: Well….

Nigel: *Groans* Zoe, find them. They can't be far.

Zoe: Will do Nigel! *flies out of warehouse*

*Outside Warehouse*

Blu: OK, We've checked this side. Still no sign of her.

Jewel: What about there? *points to the warehouse*

Blu: Hmmm. Worth a try.

Pedro: I don't like this Nico!

Nico: Yeah. Somethings not right here.

Pedro: Yep, let's back it up! *moonwalks and imitates a truck reversing*

Rafael: Come on amigos! You're not 'moonwalking' out of this one.

Pedro: Rafi… That joke was so bad!

Nico: And so was your joke about the Amazon being a website!

Pedro: OK! WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT JOKE?! LET'S JUST GO INSIDE THE DARN WAREHOUSE OK?!

Blu: Sheesh!

*They enter the warehouse*

Blu: Carla? Carla?!

Jewel: Carla?! Where are you?!

Nigel (in darkness): Carla was here you know…

Blu: Huh?

Nigel (in darkness): But you're too late. She managed to find her way out.

Blu: OK. Who are you? Show yourself.

Nigel (in darkness): Gladly, Pretty Birdies

Blu: wait a minute…

Nigel: *reveals himself*

Blu: Nigel?!

Jewel: Oh! You've gotta be kidding me!

Nigel: It's about time. Now Max!

*Max slams the door behind Blu and the rest of the group. They are trapped*

Gabi: *appears on Nigel's shoulder* Hi guys! Hey Blu! Hey Jewel! How's it going everyone?

Nigel: Gabi, please. This isn't time to be social. It's time for revenge…

Gabi: OK, Sounds good… Love ya!

Nigel: Would you stop saying that?!

Chapter 11 - A 'Walk' in the Park

*Carla and Andre are relaxing in Central Park*

Carla: That was close!

Andre: You're telling me! That Nigel guy is crazy

Carla: I know. *laughs*. *sighs in relief*

Andre: Your parents must be very worried about ya

Carla: I wouldn't know. I don't know if they're looking for me. I haven't got my phone to text them or anything.

Andre: I hope they're looking for ya.

Carla: I hope nothing happened to them.

Andre: Yeah… Um, Carla.

Carla: Yes?

Andre: Can you keep a secret?

Carla: OK.

Andre: I am kind of jealous of you.

Carla: Really?

Andre: Yeah, uh… Look: Your family must really care about you, if they are looking out for you. I mean, they must really love you. I… My parents never cared about me. I was the runt. I… I never even… *sighs* That's why I live on my own, you know? I… I'm sorry, I should of told you earlier.

Carla: It's fine. I didn't know.

Andre: Listen uh, Carla… I… I've been wanting to tell you that I… That I… I.. I lo… *Just then, Zoe swoops by and grabs Carla in her talons* Carla!

Carla: Hey! LET GO OF ME!

Zoe: Shouting won't help.

Andre: *follows Zoe* Let go of her! NOW! *flies towards Zoe and claws her in the eye, creating a large scar*

Zoe: *grunts in pain* I'm gonna get you for that you little pipsqueak! *punches Andre*

Andre: *grunts*

Carla: Andre!

Andre: *falls towards a nearby tree, OK? He's OK everyone!*

Carla: Noooooo! *Zoe carries Carla away*

Andre: *falls into a tree branch, and then another one, and another and then falls to the ground, looks up to see Carla fading away* Carla… *flies after her*

Chapter 12 - The Daring Rescue

*At the warehouse, Blu, Jewel and the rest are tied up together, hanging from the ceiling, upside down*

Blu: Nigel! Get us out of here!

Nigel: I would like to… Really I would. But you see, I cannot fly because of you. I got made fun of because of you and I was humiliated, BECAUSE OF YOU! I'm just returning the favour Blu.

Blu: I see…

Zoe: *flaps in with Carla* Nigel! I got her. I had a little trouble with her 'boyfriend'.

Carla: Hey! We are NOT in love, OK?!

Blu/Jewel/Nico/Pedro/Rafael/Tiago/Bia: CARLA?!

Carla: Mom! Dad! GUYS! What happened?

Nigel: Ah! Good work Zoe! Put her in the warehouse next door will you? I have something planned for her…

Zoe: Very Well Nigel.

Blu: What are you doing to my daughter?!

Nigel: You'll see. I want to see you suffer since You saw ME suffer. So…

Blu: NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO THAT?!

Nigel: Well what were you thinking?

Blu: I thought you were gonna feed her peanuts. She has a peanut allergy!

Nigel: NOT THAT YOU MORON!

Blu: *thinks and then gasps* OH NO! NOT THAT!

Nigel: OH SHUT UP YOU BLUE FEATHERED FREAK!

Jewel: Please Nigel! Stop this madness!

Nigel: Oh, I don't think so… *whispers to Zoe* Let's go and give Carla the 'relaxation' she wanted.

Zoe: Right. *both walk off*

Blu: You guys got any ideas?

*Meanwhile*

Andre: Come on, come on, come on! Where could they be? … Of course: The Warehouse. *flies over to the warehouse* Carla? Are you there?

Blu: Hello? Who's there?

Andre: I'm a friend of Carla's. I'm Andre. Who are you. Wait… Are you Carla's family?

Blu: Yes. I'm Blu. This is Jewel, Tiago, Bia, Nico, Pedro and Rafael.

Andre: Hi! You guys seen Carla?

Blu: A Bird called Nigel took her to another warehouse across the street.

Andre: Oh, I'm familiar with Nigel. *unties the rope trapping the family*

Blu: *sighs* Thanks! *shakes wing* I appreciate it.

Andre: Come on guys. Let's go and rescue Carla!

*Meanwhile in the warehouse across the street*

Nigel: *ties Carla up* Well Carla. We've got a lot planned for you.

Carla: You're not getting away with this!

Zoe: Well, That's what they all say!

Max: Hey Guys! *runs in to scene* Need this? *holds lighter*

Nigel: Max?! Weren't you guarding the others? And Why on earth are you holding a lighter?!

Max: … Oh Yeah! *drops lighter while running and the lighter lights up the wooden walls and starts a fire* Oh Dear!

Nigel: MAX! YOU IDIOT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!… Oh Well. Carla: I hope you make yourself comfy. See you later! *both escape and shut the door*

Carla: Oh No. HELP! *sees flames emitting all around her. She is trapped.*

*Outside, flames can be seen coming out of the broken windows*

Blu: Wait guys… Look over there!

Jewel: … You don't think that…

Blu: Carla's in there.

Nico: Look! There's Nigel, Zoe and Max!

Pedro: Cowards! Let's get them guys! *Pedro, Nico the kids and Rafael go after Nigel, Zoe and Max*

Blu: Let's go!

Andre: Blu, I handle this.

Blu: What? I am her father.

Andre: Blu! Please, I know what I have to do. Besides, I won't be able to forgive myself if any of you get injured or get burned alive in there! I'll go!

Blu: Be Careful!

Andre: *does a quick salute and flies into the burning building*

*inside building*

Carla: Help! Anyone!? *a piece of wood falls down on Carla's wing and breaks it* AH! My Wing! Help!

Andre: *Notices her* Carla! *flies over to her and hugs her*

Carla: I knew you would come back!

Andre: *Looks up and sees another piece of wood falling in their direction* Look Out! *they both move out of the way in time*

Carla: How are we going to get out of here?!

Andre: *notices a crack in the window* Through there! It's our only hope!

Carla: Andre! I can't fly! My wing is broken!

Andre: Then I'll carry you!

Carla: We won't fit through that gap! We could get seriously hurt with that broken glass.

Andre: Carla: It's either that, or getting burnt alive in here!

Carla: OK. *More debris falls in front of them, blocking their path to the window* Oh No!

Andre: Stay Close! *Carla gets closer to Andre*

*Outside*

Blu: We gotta get in there. They're taking to long! They're gonna die in there!

Jewel: What are we going to do then!?

Blu: We need something that can get us in there and out again very quickly. *sees a little girl playing with a 'Barbie' Ca toy. It looked like the right size for them*

Jewel: That?!

Blu: Yeah.

Jewel: Blu! This is too silly!

Blu: Jewel this is the only choice we've got!

Jewel: FINE! Let's just get Carla and Andre out of there!

*Inside Burning Building*

Carla: *coughs because of all the soot* Andre! I'm scared!

Andre: Me too…

Carla: *pants heavily*

Andre: Carla. I know that this is a bad moment to talk about this stuff but there is no other time to tell you this but… I… I love you!

Carla: … I love you too. *Andre and Carla seem to forget about the fire around them and move closer towards each other, as if they are in a trance. They are about to touch beaks until…*

*Blu and Jewel rush in on the Barbie Car and grab Carla and Andre*

Carla: Mom! Dad!

Blu: So, Andre! You were saving her, huh?

Andre: Yeah, I was.

Blu: Yeah right 'Romeo'.

Carla: We didn't even kiss Dad!

Blu: OK, I take that back! Hold on Guys! *Car drives out of the warehouse just in time*

*fire brigade arrive to put the fire out*

Carla: *hugs Blu and Jewel* Mom! Dad! *cries* I am so sorry for all of this!

Blu: No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of put you guys into this. It was my idea for this holiday.

Carla: No Dad. I loved every second of it.

Jewel: *chuckles*

Carla: I love you Dad. *hugs Blu*

Blu: I love you too Carla.

Carla: *Brakes hug and turns to Andre*

Andre: Carla, I… I was so worried and, Oh… *Carla kisses Andre*

Blu: Aww. My Daughter's all grown up.

Andre: *after kiss* I love you Carla.

Carla: I love you too Andre. Thank you for rescuing me.

Andre: Aww, It was nothing!

Carla: Hey, Where's Nigel?

Jewel: Yeah, I want to give him a piece of my mind!

Blu: Forget it guys. He's not worth it.

*Meanwhile, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Bia and Tiago are beating up Max, Nigel and Zoe*

Nigel: Get off you putrid creatures!

Tiago: Make me! *bites Nigel's tail*

Nigel: *oh the humanity!*

Zoe: Any bright ideas Nigel! *punched in the stomach my Pedro*

Nigel: Oh Shut up!

Gabi: GUYS! STOP IT! Nigel! NIGEL!

*Everyone stops fighting*

Gabi: Please, spare his life! We are destined to be together! MARRY ME NIGEL! MARRY ME!

Nigel: Get away from me you horrid amphibian! Get off me! STAY AWAY! *Both run off into the sunset followed by Max and Zoe* AHH! STOP KISSING ME YOU PIPSQUEAK!

Chapter 13 - All's well that end's well

Nico: Well, that was fun.

Pedro: Yeah! That was popping! POP, POP, POP, POP, POP! You know what pop is backwards? …

Everyone else: POP?

Pedro: … Yep. *notices Blu, Jewel, Carla and Andre* Guys! They made it out! THEY DID IT!

*The group reunites and make their way back to Linda and Tulio who are at the hotel*

Linda: Blu! Jewel! Carla? Carla! TULIO, CARLA IS BACK!

Tulio: CARLA! *mimics bird sounds*

Blu: *writes note: I still don't understand you Tulio*

Tulio: … Oh Come on! *picks up Carla and notices Carla's broken wing* You look like you've been in a fire! And Your wing is broken! Don't worry Carla. I'll take care of you. *Carla snuggles up to him*

Andre: *thinks that he isn't wanted and turns around to fly off*

Carla: *squawks* Wait!

Andre: What?

Carla: What's wrong?

Andre: Carla, I can see that you're happy with your family and without me.

Carla: No Andre! I want you to stay *hugs Andre* You can be part of this family.

Andre: Really? *looks at Blu and Jewel, who nod their heads* You want me to be part of your family? *turns to Carla* Thank You. *they kiss, while Jewel covers Bia's and Tiago's view*

Nico: *crying*

Pedro: Nico? Are you crying?

Nico: It's a happy moment and I'm very venerable right now!

Pedro: Oh, come on! Let me give you a hug man! *starts crying too*

*Carla and Andre look into each others eyes*

Blu: Come on kids! Let's go and explore!

Carla: Wait, what? I thought that we were going home

Blu: I think we might stay here for a while before we go back to Rio.

Andre: Sounds good! Besides, I'd like to go to Brazil for a visit.

Carla: Well let's go guys!

Nico: New York or bust baby!

Pedro: Who's ready for an adventure?!

*Everyone cheers as they fly off to explore*

Andre: So Carla, You wanna explore?

Carla: I would love to. But I can't fly.

Andre: Oh don't worry. I'll carry you. *carries Carla in his talons*

Carla: I love you Andre *kisses Andre on the cheek*

Andre: I love you too Carla. *they set off after the others as they fly off into Times Square.

Epilogue

Blu and the family spent a well earned holiday in New York. Blu let Carla borrow his phone so Carla could take pictures of the sights… and a few selfies with Andre. (Even though, Blu is going to get a new one for Carla)

Tulio and Linda found Zoe, Nigel, Gabi and Max and decided to take them back to Rio for the aviary.

They went back to Rio and Carla's wing was all better. They go to the Amazon and Andre is accepted into the tribe

Andre decided to join Carla's family. That night, the tribe held a part to celebrate Blu and Jewel's return, Andre for joining the tribe and Carla for being safe. OK, I might as well tell you what happened at the party

Andre: Yo, Yo! What's up everybody!? *crowd cheers* OK! This song is for Carla.

(Sam Tsui's 'Wherever You Are' is playing)

*Singing*

(Andre)

All around the world

Somebody somewhere's always dancing their heart out

All around the world

It may be noon but you can dance like it's dark out

Oh, how many nights have you spent in your bedroom

Oh, singing every word to the song in your headphones

Oh, you got a private party going on when you're alone

But when you're alone, just know

We don't need to be together to get it started

Throw your hands in the air no matter where you are, babe

Just feel the music so you can join the party

Wherever you are, wherever you are

(Both)

Oh, wherever you are

Oh, where-wherever you are

Oh, wherever you, wherever you are, wherever you are

(Carla)

All around the world

Somebody somewhere's always waking the neighbours

All around the world

A thousand miles away we're singing the same words

Oh, how many times have you tuned up your headphones

Oh, jumping up and down like you're there in the front row

Oh, you got a private party going on when you're alone

But when you're alone, just know

We don't need to be together to get it started

Throw your hands in the air no matter where you are, babe

Just feel the music so you can join the party

Wherever you are, wherever you are

(Both)

Oh, wherever you are

Oh, where-wherever you are

Oh, wherever you, wherever you are, wherever you are

Wherever you go, you don't have to be alone

Wherever you are, just know, just know, just know

Wherever you go, you don't have to be alone

Wherever you are, wherever you are

(Andre)

We don't need to be together to get it started

Throw your hands in the air no matter where you are, babe

(Carla)

Just feel the music so you can join the party

(Both)

Wherever you are, wherever you are

Oh, wherever you are

Oh, where-wherever you are

Oh, wherever you, wherever you are, wherever you are

*crowd cheers*

Andre: OK Guys! Give it up for Carla! *crowd cheers*. OK. Its the duo you guys have been waiting for. Its Nico and Pedro!

Nico: Sup everyone? *crowd cheers* OK, Me and Pedro have got a song for you guys.

Pedro: OK Guys! Throw yo wings in the air! Clap 'em! Slam 'em! I don't care! Slap 'em! *squawks*

Nico: Party in the Ipanema, baby!

*singing*

I wanna party  
I wanna samba  
I wanna party  
I wanna samba

I wanna party  
And live my life (my life)  
I wanna party (party)  
And fly

Imma fly, fly just like a bird  
(But you are a bird!)  
Oh yeah, you're right,  
So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)  
Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey)  
Cause once we started, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (hey)

Cause I just want to live my life and party (hey)  
All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok)  
Been around the world and I wanna live my life  
In Rio  
Cause in Rio  
In Rio, I realize

I wanna party (party)  
I wanna samba (party)  
I wanna party (party)  
And fly

Pedro: *rapping* I'm that samba, samba  
Master, master, master  
Master, master

Push out sound from my  
ghetto blaster, blaster,  
Blaster, blaster, blaster

You dance fast,  
But I dance faster, faster, faster  
Faster, faster

You're too slow  
You need to catch up  
Both: You can dance, and dance!

Nico: I wanna party (party)  
I wanna samba (party)  
I wanna party (party)  
I wanna samba (party)

I wanna party (party)  
And live my life (live my life)  
I wanna party (party)  
And fly

(Instrumental Break)

(Andre caws)  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
(Andre caws)

Carla: laya x4, laya x8

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
(Andre caws)

*Carla and Andre kiss as the song ends*

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey!

THE END!


End file.
